Surprise
by 5150Covert
Summary: No one on the team likes surprises but they seem to be getting an awful lot of them. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprises**

~_Deeks POV~_

When Kensi walked into Ops smiling while reading a magazine, I just knew today was going to be an interesting day, without the fact that she got in after me. "Hey, Partner. What are you reading?"

"Hi, Deeks," Kensi replied, "Nothing to important."

"If it is not that important, than can I see what it is that has you in such a good mood?"

"Not a chance, Deeks."

I could just tell that she had a secret, and I was going to find out what it is. I quietly got out of my seat and crept around behind her, Sam and Callen just watched me shaking their heads in a disapproving way. Just when I was about to look over her shoulder, she spun around whacked me upside my head and said, "Stop being so nosy, Deeks, it is a really bad habit that will get you in a lot of trouble some day."

"Come on, Kens, just let me see what your reading and I'll let it go." Then instead of letting me see it she turned to her desk open a draw and locked the magazine in it, huff. Just then her phone rang she looked at the screen and got up to go answer it, leaving me to pick the lock on the draw.

Just as I was about to try to open it Sam spoke up saying, "Don't do it, Deeks, she'll know."

"Now why would I stop?"

"Well, you do value your life don't you?" I nodded, and Callen continued, "Then stop before you cross the line of no return."

"You guys aren't even slightly curious about what she wanted to hide from us so much?"

* * *

><p><em>~Kensi's POV~<em>

When my phone rang and I saw who it was I thought that it was such a coincidence that the very person I was trying to hide from the guys calls just then. I shoved the magazine into a drawer and locked it, then hurried out of the bullpen to answer the phone. "Hey"

"Hey Kensi! You are so not gonna believe the news I just got?" the person on the other end said.

"Really, and what would that be?" I replied.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you now because your not excited enough. Kidding! Okay, so I just get news that I am coming out to LA! Isn't that so great now we can get together and catch up. I miss you so much. Well I gotta go pack. Talk to you later bye." The line cut off with a click. Well this was turning out to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong> Well there are a lot of questions that this chapter brings up and I swear that they will be answered. Just whenever my muse decides to answer them. There will be a coupling just as soon as I figure out whether it will be CallenKensi or Densi. I'll try getting the next chapter up by next weekend but it just might be up sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have chosen what the coupling will be but really my muse chose which it would be.**

* * *

><p><em>~Callen's POV~<em>

When Kensi came back in I didn't even bother warning Deeks, he would've gotten caught anyway. He hadn't even got the draw open and he had been at it for a good five minutes. So when she started yelling at him it wasn't anything new or unexpected I just thought she would have ripped his head without all the screaming, literally.

_~Kensi's POV~_

When I saw Deeks trying to pick the lock on my draw I just lost it. "What the hell are you doing, Deeks?" He turned around and visibly paled. I could tell that he hadn't managed to open the draw but the fact that he was trying even though I made it clear that he could not see what I was reading. That wasn't really what I was worried about him finding though, it was more what was in the envelope taped to the back that I didn't want him to find. The only thin that saved him from me inflicting some serious bodily and probably mental harm was Callen and Sam's quick intervention and this strange feeling in my stomach.

_~Callen's POV~_

Sam decided to take pity on Deeks and save him from what probably would have been a hospital trip. Sam quickly jumped up and Sam said, "Calm down Kensi I'll go straighten Deeks out for you." He quickly grabbed Deeks and dragged him in the direction of the gym. I just sat there smirking. I was going to leave him to face his life threatening punishment.

Once they left I got up and walked to Kensi and asked, "You okay, Kens?" She looked about ready to explode from anger. She nodded and I proceeded with caution, "What is in that draw that you want to hide so badly?" She opened the draw took out an envelope from the back and gave it to me. I opened it and looked at what was inside.

_~Kensi's POV~_

When I gave Callen the envelope I knew he would recognize what was in it immediately. He did and he wrapped me in his arms, I wrapped my arms around him. I don't know why but I felt like I could stand there in his arms and cry my eyes out, strange. We heard Sam and Deeks coming back, so we broke apart and sat at our respective desks next to each other.

When the guys got back and took their seats Deeks looked toward me a little warily. He glanced towards Sam as if he was asking are you sure Sam's responding glare made him flinch. Deeks turned to me and shocked me by saying two words that I never thought he even knew let alone would ever use.

_~Callen's POV~_

Deeks said, "I'm Sorry." I looked over at Kensi and I could tell she was at a loss for words. I glanced at Sam and saw him smiling smugly looking like he had just done the impossible. Just then Eric whistled and said, "All hands on deck we got a new case people," grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter done, I'm sorry for those of you out there that were hoping for a Densi but my decision is made. What is in the envelope I already Know but I want to find out what you guys think is in it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Callen and Kensi's relationship status is now clear.**

* * *

><p><em>~Eric's POV~<em>

Once I told the team about the case I hurried back to OPS to check on Nell, "you good?" This case was the worst we had gotten in a while. When the team got into OPS I put a few pictures onto the big screen, "This is petty officer Greg Lawson and his wife Emma Lawson. Early this morning this video was posted on the web." I played the video; it was very short it showed the Mrs. and Petty Officer Lawson lying on a dirty floor unconscious. "This case is the ninth in a series of abductions with the same MO: a married couple is abducted, tortured, and left to die within 48hours."

"Why is this, the first we are hearing about this?" Sam asked.

"Because this is the first naval officer that was abducted," I brought up the pictures from the first eight crime scene from when the couples were found there was blood everywhere. I was about to continue but Nell beat me to it, "The killer posted the locations of the couples after 48hours was up. Autopsies found that all of the women were a few weeks pregnant when they were abducted,"

_~Callen's POV~_

After Deeks' apology Kensi looked a bit shaken. Then when Eric started telling us about the couples Kensi looked like she was going to cry. When we saw the crime scene photos, then Nell told us about the autopsy reports she turned green and practically ran out of the room. I stopped anyone from going after her and said, "Sam, Deeks, go check out the Lawson's house and see if anything is out of place."

Deeks protested, "But…"

I cut him of and said, "Go! I'll get Kensi and we'll meet you there." I stalked out of the room to find my wife in the bathroom throwing up her breakfast.

_~Kensi's POV~_

When Eric showed us the crime scene photos then Nell told us about the autopsy results, I felt like I was going to barf, I had to get out of OPS. I rushed out of the room to the bathroom and started puking up my guts. WHAT THE HELL! I Kensi Blye-Callen don't puke because of crime scene photos, no matter how bad they are. When the door opened I knew it was G coming to check up on me he kneeled down next to me and gently put his arms around me. "You okay, Kens?" I leaned into the man I loved and started sobbing uncontrollably. What in the world was wrong with me today? No it can't be? Can it?

_~Sam's POV~_

What was going on with Kensi lately? She has been so quick to get angry at Deeks these past few weeks. And then there is G stopping Deeks and going into the lions den himself? Strange that's what it is, the both of them.

_~Callen's POV~_

Kensi stopped crying I asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks G, But I ruined your shirt."

"It's okay, as long as you're okay. You ready to join the guys at the house?" She nodded and we walked out to my car, I didn't trust her behind the wheel just yet she still looked a bit distracted.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! I'm going to try to update at least once a day maybe more than once.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

__**Sorry it took so long but I finally got this chapter done.**

* * *

><p><em>~Sam's POV~<em>

Callen and Kensi pulled up to the Lawson house and Callen was driving. Kensi never willingly lets anyone drive.

_~Deeks POV~_

Callen is driving Kensi never lets me drive. Callen splits us up, Sam and Callen are checking downstairs while Kensi and I are checking upstairs. We start a sweep of the rooms at the room it is painfully obvious that they know they are expecting a baby since they started redecorating a room. Kensi came in after me and I heard her start CRYING? I whirled around to face her, "Kens…are you okay?" She cried harder and I freaked out, WHAT THE HELL do you do with a crying Kensi. Maybe Sam or Callen will know what to do, I hope.

_~Sam's POV~_

Deeks cam running down the stairs at top speed I knew something was up. He skidded to a stop and panted out, "Kensi… upstairs… crying." Kensi crying never gonna happen.

"Yeah right, nice try, Deeks."

"Not a joke she really is crying." He really is persistent, he could tell we didn't believe him so he ran back up and came back down a sobbing Kensi in tow. Wow a sight we'll probably never see again.

_~Callen POV~_

Deeks told us that Kensi was crying, no way, once in a day is shocking but twice impossible. Of course Kensi has always been the one to defy impossible which she did. I am starting to think that she's sick, maybe I should drag her to a doctor, literally.

_~Kensi's POV~_

WHAT THE HELL is wrong with me I don't cry once is a rare occurrence but TWICE astronomically improbable. It has to be that but how? Have to check. Why can't I stop crying? I hate this. Why am I in the Lawson's living room? "How do we make her stop crying?" Deeks says. This all has to be his fault.

"Something has to be wrong with her." Sam says, "Kens, are you hurt?" No, I nod. "Are you sick?"

"No." I croak.

"What's wrong then?" Deeks asks.

I frown. "I don't know."

"Why don't I take Kensi back to OPS," G says, "and you guys finish up hear." Sam and Deeks agree and G leads me out to his car. I some how manage to stop crying, finally. We are on our way back when I see it, CVS.

"Stop the car, G!" I scream. He pulls across three lanes of traffic barely missing multiple collisions. "Wait here!" I order. I dash into the store grab a good ten chocolate bars and three other boxes. I pay and cleverly stash the boxes under the chocolates, then walk back out to the car.

"What was that about?" G asks.

"Oh, nothing." I can see him looking at the bag as he pulls back into traffic.

"A candy run, that's what I pulled across three lanes of traffic for."

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is really short. I'll try to update as soon as possible but, I don't know when I will finish the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long. Life tends to interfere at the most inopportune times.**

_~Callen's POV~_

What in the world is she thinking having me pull across THREE LANES of traffic for some chocolate, sometimes Kensi just makes it so hard to understand her. Now I need some answers, "Kensi, what's going on?"

"Nothing, G."

"Kensi I know you well enough to know that when you say nothing there is always something. I am going to ask again and if I don't get a truthful answer I'll let Deeks snoop all he wants. So is something going on today?"

"No there is nothing going on today, Callen."

Why the hell does she have to be so damn stubborn? She knows I would never sic Deeks on her, intentionally.

_~Kensi's POV~_

Why the hell is he so damn persistent? "Just drop it, G." He's got that look in his eyes; he is so not going to let this go, shit. At least with Deeks I can threaten him into silence. Finally, took long enough to get here. I practically sprint into OSP.

_~Sam's POV~_

Kensi storming into the building was most certainly a strange sight, but the perplexed look on G's face was even weirder. "What's up, G?"

He blinked, "Kensi's hiding something." He sounded really worried. What was going on between those two?

"Have you tried asking her about it?" I asked.

"When is the last time Kensi shared something she didn't want to?"

True. When did you start being so concerned?

_~Kensi's POV~_

God G is really too persistent for his own good. Bathroom in the basement less likely that anyone is there or will be. Perfect no one is down here, lock the door Kensi, why the hell am I talking to myself.

Breathe Kenz, you don't even know if you are pregnant yet. Damn it why do these stupid tests take so long.

_~Deeks POV~_

When I got back down to the bullpen I saw Callen but no Kensi. "Hey where's Kensi?" Sam and Callen shrugged. "Didn't she come back with you?"

"Yeah," Callen responded, "but then she promptly disappeared."

"If I didn't know any better, G" Sam chuckled, "I'd think that she was trying to avoid you with the way she ran through here."

"Why would she be trying to avoid me? It is way more likely that she's trying to avoid our LAPD liaison."

"What is this national cut on Deeks day? Well if you'll excuse me I am going to find my partner." I huffed and walked away.

I looked everywhere and finally came to the last place she could have possibly been hiding, the basement. I called Kensi's name as I walked through the corridors of the basement. She opened a door at the far end of the hall, poked her head out, and sneered, "What?"

"I was wondering where you were." Her eyes narrowed menacingly, I continued, "well you've been acting strangely today and I was just worried and wanted to make sure that you were okay." I looked at her and saw what I thought were tears in her eyes.

"Can you tell Callen I need to talk to him for me?" She said softly, I agreed and went to get Callen.

_~Callen's POV~_

Deeks finally came back from his search for Kensi about half and hour after he started. "Did you find Kens?" I asked.

He nodded, "She's in the basement, she told me to send you down."

I got up and went down into the basement to see what Kensi wanted. The moment I got into the basement Kensi sprinted into my arms and started crying. I held her until she calmed down enough to speak and asked, "What's going on, Kens?" She sniffled and showed me a three pregnancy test results that all showed the same sign.

**Cliffy. I will update again this weekend and then once every weekend. Anyone want to see Nate? Review please.**

**~K~**


	6. Author's Note

**I am so utterly sorry but I have lost my motivation to continue this story. I feel so horrible but I just can't continue this story until I have regained my motivation.**

**My humblest apologies**

**~K~**


End file.
